requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Akimichi
The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size through the use of Yang Release. Overview Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason, the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" on the their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Coloured Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Many Akimichi use a bō as their weapon of choice. These have the ability to lengthen in proportion to their wielder's size. These weapons also have small appendages at the top of them. These clan members have all also been depicted with markings of sorts on their cheeks and most of them have been seen wearing plate armour, both with and without flak jackets. History The strength of ten men... and ten times the appetite. That's how the people from the Akimichi were commonly known throughout history. In battle, they were considered fierce brutes, even giants by ordinary men. And by their allies, they were considered the kindest and loyal, but by their hosts, they'd be considered nightmares; their monstrous appetites would dissolve small fortunes in a single fortnight earning them some bad reputations among local inns, but that was all overcome by a single fact that had been known for some time: they were rich. They were richer than the other settlements in their country, except a notable figure or two... or three. Their noble heritage was known by several. They owned an entire mountain and then some and the land was bountiful and fertile, having many natural resources, along with wild game, fish, wild crops, among other things. The Akimichi would prosper in their land for quite some time and they'd keep a few close allies among the other settlements, which included the Nara and the Inuzuka. Their relationship with the Nara was close and genuine, but with the Inuzuka, it was anything but though still on friendly terms in name only. They'd fight over resources and food and it was to be expected. God forbid who came between a starving Akimichi and his dinner or an Inuzuka and their hunt. Soon, their lives would change. Words of Konohagakure forming as a unified village in their country surfaced and with it, a plea, an "invitation" from the Nara to join this new village and soon for many their world would change. They'd leave their wealth and their mountain behind and pursue the path Konoha set out for them. Perks Akimichi Specialist * This character is a trained member of the Akimichi Clan. They have learned and understood the power of the calorie, and excel at both eating and their clan's hidden techniques. ** Note: This character has gained access to the Akimichi Clan tree. Akimichi: Calorie Reserves * This character is capable of storing great amount of calories, which they can call upon when using their clan techniques. This technique enables the users to use calories to pay the cost of Akimichi techniques instead of Chakra. Calorie reserves can be regenerated by eating, though it can be done only once per OOC day, and cannot be done in combat or within a few hours of combat. ** Note: Your total calorie reserves are based on your overall grade rank. E - 2 D - 3 C - 5 B - 7 A - 9 Extra Note: If the user consumes more calories than available, they will be rendered unconscious at the end of their turn. Akimichi: Power Bar * This character is in desperate need of extra calories. By consuming food during combat, the user can gain two stacks of calories once per fight. ** Note: This does count as your primary action during a turn. The user cannot be attacking while using 'Power Bar', Akimichi: Blubber * ' '''This character has built up enough body mass to form blubber. A natural soft armor - blubber adds to the defense of this character and helps prevent internal injury. By burning calories, Akimichi can reduce the damage taken by incoming techniques. ** Note: The damage reduction given by this perk is as follows: 1 Calorie is -1 step of damage (Example - C+ damage becomes C) this technique can use a maximum of five calories per fight before the blubber is rendered useless. '''Akimichi: Compact Calories' * This character puts on weight easily. They can store much more calories than average Akimichi, increasing their calorie reserves to be equal to their grade rank. ** Note: This character gains extra calories based on their grade rank. D - +1 Calories; C - + 2 Calories; B - +3 Calories; A - +5 Calories Akimichi: Sustained Jutsu * This character can maintain their Akimichi clan jutsu with ease - remaining with expanded body parts, an expanded body, or other forms without severe drawback. ** Note: This user is capable of learning the Akimichi multi-size Techniques. Akimichi: Green Pill Proficiency * This character has learned to create and consume green Spinach Pills. ** Note: The Spinach Pill increases an Akimichi's strength by +2 Steps. This effect will last three turns. Upon consuming the green spinach pill, the user will burn two calories. This effect will last three turns. This pill can be consumed once per fight. Akimichi: Yellow Pill Proficiency * This character has learned to create and consume yellow curry Pills. ** Note: The Curry Pill increases an Akimichi's endurance by +2 Steps. The effects of the pill last three turns and costs three calories upon consumption. Green and Yellow pill bonus stack. Green and yellow pills do not stack with the red pill or monarch metamorphosis. This pill can be consumed once per fight. Akimichi: Red Pill Proficiency: ' * '{Ultimate} This character has learned to create and consume red curry pills. They are rendered unconscious after the effects of the pill expire but their survivability is on a timer. If still in combat, they can survive 4 turns without medical attention. Outside of combat, they can survive 1 hour(OOC) without medical attention. Should they not find sufficient medical aid to combat the poison in their system then they die as a result. ** Note: The Chili Pill consumes all calories but the user must have a minimum of five calories on the use and awakens butterfly mode, as a result, increasing an Akimichi's strength and agility by one grade and increasing the user's tile movement +1. Due to their massive consumption of calories, all endurance boosts gained from other Akimichi perks are lost. The beneficial effects of the pill last three turns. At the end of the three turns, a poison is released into the system killing them within one turn unless treated. *** Note: This technique does not stack with other techniques or pills. This pill can be consumed once per fight. Akimichi: Monarch Metamorphosis * '''{Ultimate} '''This character has the potential to use the ancient arts of the Akimichi without the assistance of the pills. This allows them to manifest the butterfly wings and jutsu so greatly feared among the Clan and its peers. ** Note: Utilizing the butterfly mode will increase this character’s strength and agility by +1 Grade and a +1 to tile movement. B+ Rank Drain is applied for every turn it remains active. This technique lasts three turns and consumes all available calories. A minimum of eight calories must be available upon activation.